1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to metal fiber scouring pads and the method for producing such pads. More particularly, the invention is related to metal scouring pads where the amount of shedding of metal fibers is decreased by the use of a thermoplastic resin.
2. Prior Art
The use of metal wool pads as scouring implements has long been known. Such pads have been sold under trademarks such as "SOS" and "Brillo." One problem associated with such pads is the tendency of the pads to shed metal fibers. In an untreated pad, the fibers are held together only by friction, or also by the soap incorporated in the pad. The frictional and soap forces have not been adequate, particularly during use of the pads, to prevent shedding of the metal fibers. Also, it has been known to disperse a binding agent, particularly in liquid or plastic form, throughout the pad to help hold the fibers together, but considerable shedding still occurs. The problem of shedding fibers has been particularly pronounced in stainless steel wool pads, which are desirable scouring pads because of their higher resistance to corrosion.